Holiday Season
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: Katniss is in an abusive relationship and she is sick of her boyfriend cheating on her. Four's luck with love has never been good and he's decided to go move on with life somewhere else. Nico has a terrible case of unrequited love. Sirius is looking for his mystery man. (AN: I'll try and update every day in December! Crossover with The Hunger Games, PJO, and Harry Potter!)
1. Chapter 1: Merry Christmas, Kiss My A

**Chapter 1: Merry Christmas, Kiss My A****

* * *

><p><em>You told me I was lucky,<em>

_To have my chance with you._

_Now last year's summer romance,_

_Is this year's winter blues._

_I treated you so nicely,_

_To jewelry, and champagne,_

_But you left me empty handed,_

_Yeah, you left me feeling_

_Play-ay-ayed_

* * *

><p>DIVERGENT:<p>

Four was so sick and tired of all the snotty girls he's been in relationships with. The girls who only want him for his money and looks. They don't seem to care about anything except "living while they're young". He sighs. Then again, what else should he expect from girls his age.

He recently was dumped by his latest failed attempt at a relationship, Jackie. Their relationship had lasted a pretty long time by his standards. They got together in May and just broke up on the day of Thanksgiving. That was sort of rotten but Four had expected it for a while.

He just wished they weren't neighbors, because now every morning he had to see his ex when he left for work, his other ex when he got on the train, and a third ex when he walked into his office.

His office seemed to be the only place where he could escape them. And even then his ex who was his boss's secretary, Johanna, occasionally dropped by deliver some news from his boss. She was on his better side as far as his exes go, but they weren't really close.

But for the most part Four had given up on love. He was going to leave this city soon anyways. What's the point of getting in a relationship only to break it off a few weeks later? Four didn't know why he bothered dating in the first place. He was busy enough without being constantly bugged by girls. He thinks it might have been because Zeke and Shauna, his best friends, constantly teased him about his misfortune with girls.

It didn't improve his mood that as Christmas was nearing and the days were getting colder, more and more adorable couples seemed to cuddle together in public.

* * *

><p><em>Now I hope you're happy with yourself,<em>

_'Cause I'm not laughing_

_Don't you think it's kind of crappy_

_What you did this holiday?_

_When I gave you my heart,_

_You ripped it apart_

_Like wrapping paper trash_

_So I wrote you song_

_I hope you sing along_

_And it goes "Merry Christmas, Kiss My A**"_

* * *

><p>PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS:<p>

Nico hated everyone and everything today.

He usually hated most things but today something in him just snapped. Maybe it was because he had just spent another thanksgiving alone due to his half-sister spending it with her boyfriends away from Nico. Maybe it was because when he drove to work today Christmas music was playing on all the stations. Maybe it was because his boss yelled at him for being 39 seconds late (literally 39 seconds, his boss counted). Or possibly because Percy Jackson, Nico's long time crush, wouldn't shut up about Annabeth today. Granted, that was usual but Nico still hated it.

Nico hated the fact that he, no matter what, couldn't get over this crush. It was ruining his life and slowly driving him insane. He hated this crush, and took all his anger and frustration about it out on poor Percy, who thought that Nico hated him. This was not the case at all though! Nico loved Percy, and Nico hated that. Nico could never hate Percy.

Ugh, why was the holiday season even a thing?

Nico hated how he had to out up with his in-laws (thanks to Hazel, his sister, getting married) and other crazy relatives. He hated spending precious time and money picking out presents for people just because some guy was born 2,000 years ago. He hated that the weather was freezing and the sidewalks were all slippery, constantly causing Nico to slip and fall on his butt.

And to top it all off Will, Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Lou would certainly start commenting on how Nico would enjoy the weather much more if he had someone to cuddle with. Or how Nico might enjoy looking for a present and wasting both time and money on it just so he could see that special someone's face light up as they opened it. They'd probably even say that Nico would be able to bear his in-laws if he had someone to remind him that some people were still sane in the world.

And of course then a Nico would tell them to shut it, because Nico knew all of that could just very well be true. He bitterly wished that Percy would cuddle up with a Nico and they could avoid the cold together. He wished that Percy's eyes would light up at Nico's gift the same way they did when Percy spoke about Annabeth. He wished that Percy's family would be the in-laws he had to put up with, because all the Jacksons were great people.

But Nico never had any luck. Especially not in the love department.

Nico had grown up with a homophobic mother who said all gays were going to hell. Naturally, Nico discovered he was gay after that. His father hadn't been around as Nico grew up, so his sister was really the only family he loved and held dear. So of course she would have to go and die on a field trip when Nico was ten, leaving him with no one seeing as his mother had died earlier while in a car-crash with Nico's uncle.

The world obviously hated him and just had to make it impossible for Nico to find love.

Nico knew he shouldn't be so negative constantly, he had found some family. He had his friends Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Will, and Lou who all cared for him. He also had found his half-sister Hazel three years after his sister died and had been taken in by his father. But his father still never spoke to him and couldn't even remember his name half the time. And the boy he liked was straight and in a happy relationship.

But other than that Nico's life didn't suck too much.

Sighing, Nico turned onto his side and attempted to actually sleep somewhat tonight.

* * *

><p><em>They say I'm losing my mind,<em>

_I thought that for a while,_

_I tear down decorations_

_They remind me of your smile._

_I hate that mistletoe,_

_It makes me think of our first kiss,_

_You bit my lip, you pulled me close,_

_And then you taught me how to quit._

* * *

><p>HARRY POTTER:<p>

Sirius Black cursed as he put up decorations.

He was really only doing it because his best mate, James Potter, insisted upon it. Why were they even decorating the flat that all shared as roommates in London when they were flying to New York for Christmas? Sirius really had no interest in celebrating the holiday season this year. Well, at least not without his Moony.

He really had no clue who "his Moony" was. They had met at a party a while back, and they had spent the whole night together. They talked and they danced and eventually they kissed, but Sirius still did not know who this person was.

Sirius cursed yet again as he stabbed himself with a thumb tack.

The thing is, Sirius had managed to get himself utterly pissed that night, leaving him with a wicked hangover and a fuzzy memory the next day. He went around asking all of his best mates- Remus, James, and Peter -if they saw him with anyone the night before. They all had not recollection of what Sirius had done the night before, which made the Black even more annoyed then usual.

Sirius usually would have just forgotten about this mystery man but there was something strange about him.

The mystery man, "Moony", was always at the same parties as Sirius and his mates. They always talked and laughed and danced and kissed and whatnot, but ?Sirius never managed to remember his face.

Sirius fell off the step-stool he was standing on.

When his face collided with the floor, Remus strolled in, casually placing a box of decorations on the living room couch before turning to his friend. He raised an eyebrow but approached the boy anyways.

"You okay?" the tawny haired boy asked. Sirius took the hand that Remus offered and hauled himself up.

"Yeah," he responded, "I'm fine."

Just then James strode in an noticed the situation before laughing.

"You were obviously distracted. Thinking about Mysterious Moony again, are we?" Sirius almost blushed at the comment before remembering that Blacks don't blush.

James laughed again and kept sputtering out other teases. Sirius lightly chuckled thinking of the object of his affections. No one, however, seemed to notice the goofy grin and light blush on Remus Lupin's face as James continued on about how much Sirius must like Moony.

* * *

><p><em>Now I hope you're happy with yourself,<em>

_'Cause I'm not laughing_

_Don't you think it's kind of crappy_

_What you did this holiday?_

_When I gave you my heart,_

_You ripped it apart_

_Like wrapping paper trash._

_So I wrote you a song,_

_Hope that you sing along,_

_And it goes,_

_"Merry Christmas, kiss my a**"_

* * *

><p><em>So sick of calling,<em>

_You won't telephone me,_

_No, f**k you boy, I'm going out._

_I gave you my all,_

_But our love hit a wall, now,_

_I'm jingle belling,_

_And everyone's yelling,_

_We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down._

_Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?_

* * *

><p>THE HUNGER GAMES:<p>

Katniss pulled her jacket tighter around her as she trudged through the never-ending snow. She shivered slightly before quickening her pace.

She eventually arrived at her destination: Haymitch's house, the man who took her in once her father died trying to rescue people from the twin towers during 9/11. Him and her mom were sort of friendly with each other, but he'd been off the deep end before and recognized it when Katniss' mother did as well. He took the family of now three in and helped. Katniss' sister, Prim, had died of a deadly disease and Katniss' mother fled soon after.

Katniss plopped down on the sofa, staring at the phone on the table beside it. She sighed. Why couldn't he call? He was one of the very last people she liked.

"He" was Gale Hawthorne, her handsome neighbor who was in a "casual relationship" with Katniss. Meaning that they were sort of a couple, but he was unfaithful to her. It pissed her off, but she always took him back. She has no clue why she took him back, he constantly cheated on her and would deny that they had anything if he met a cute girl in public, even if Katniss was right next to him. He was obnoxious, arrogant, and narcissistic but something about him made Katniss love him. Maybe it was the fact that they had known each other since she was 11.

Katniss shook the thoughts of him out of her head. No, she wasn't doing it this time. This time it had gone too far. Gale had cheated on Katniss with one of her childhood friends, Madge, and when a Katniss caught him Madge stormed out. Once she had gone Gale was mad at Katniss for interrupting the two and he slapped her. He also pushed her against the wall before she stormed out.

Why was she even waiting for him to call? It's not like his apology would be worth anything at this point. No, screw him, Katniss was going out. She left the house, shouting a goodbye to Haymitch.

She had no clue where she was going. Probably to a bar where she would drink until she couldn't stand. And whatever happens from then on is history.

That sounded like a good way to start off the Christmas season.

* * *

><p><em>And I hope, hope you're happy with yourself,<em>

_'Cause I'm not laughing, (not laughing)_

_Don't you think it's so damn trashy_

_What you did this holiday?_

_(So trashy)_

_I gave you my heart, (heart)_

_You ripped it apart_

_Like the wrapping paper trash (wrapping paper trash)_

_So I wrote you a song,_

_Hope that you sing along,_

_Here it goes,_

_"Merry Christmas, (b****), kiss my a**."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I decided to do a Christmas fic this year. I'm going to try and write a chapter for each day (not on that day, probably beforehand) and end on Christmas. If you haven't read any of my fics before (probably the bulk of you guys) then I would like to welcome you to my insanity! I hope you guys enjoy the story!<strong>

**Anyways, the ships for this story (in case you were wondering) are Fourtris, Everlark (thus the whole abusive-Gale thing), Percico (I'm going down with this ship), and Wolfstar. There will also be other ships probably and since this is a crossover there will probably be ships of two characters from different fandoms. And who knows? Maybe I'll be able to work some more ships from completely unrelated fandoms in! Be on your toes because I have no clue where this is going so far!**

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: This Christmas Life

**Chapter 2: This Christmas Life**

**PJO:**

* * *

><p><em>If life was like a Christmas movie<em>

_I wouldn't have a care or worry_

_And everything would always turn out fine_

_Making angels in the snow_

_Kissing under mistletoe_

_And everyone would always have a smile_

* * *

><p>Nico got out of bed in a somewhat cheery mood. At least he got some sleep last night. That's a start.<p>

He also noticed that he woke up with some spare time to kill, which was another pleasant surprise. He went through his usual morning ritual and then decided that maybe it'd be nice to go to the park. The Christmas season often brought people being happy, so maybe that'd improve his mood even more.

He smiled at the doorman for his apartment building on the way out. The doorman sat in shock at the scene in front of him: Nico di Angelo, perhaps that grumpiest human alive, was smiling and humming Christmas carols under his breath. Nico was the type of person who would normally yell at anyone for dimply mentioning being happy, so this disturbed the doorman. He quickly shrugged it off and decided to let the guy be happy.

Upon arriving at the park Nico noticed a happy couple nuzzling their noses together on a park bench. Nico grinned at them and then turned to a mother pushing her son on the swing set. Nico would usually be bitter about the fact that he never did that with his mother but instead the scene filled him with a warmth.

Nico looked at his watch and saw it was time for work. He set off on his way, spirits hight the whole time.

* * *

><p><em>But baby, life isn't that easy<em>

_Sometimes it gets crazy_

_I'm falling on my knees_

_Yeah_

_I'm hoping for a happy ending_

_So let's start pretending what life could be_

* * *

><p>Sighing, Nico stared at the large pile of paperwork on his desk. Why did he even have to do paperwork? He was a police man! He was supposed to analyze bones and crime scenes and determine how someone died, not file things!<p>

Why did Nico think today was going to be better than any other terrible day? He came to work only to be yelled at by his jerk boss, Eric, and given a crap ton of paperwork that has to be done by tomorrow. And to top it all off Percy insisted on talking about his perfect girlfriend, Annabeth. It was the only thing Percy talked about all day long.

Nico was used to this but today it seemed especially cruel. Today he thought that maybe a miracle might happen and his long time crush, Percy, would shut up about Annabeth and maybe focus a little on Nico. But of course, why would that ever happen to Nico? Why would he ever get positive attention from Percy? Nico hated how he felt for Percy, but he could never be angry at the boy because he loved him.

So instead of saying something rude about Annabeth to his secret love he just groaned and slammed his head onto his ever-growing pile of paperwork.

* * *

><p><em>There'll be dancing and singing<em>

_This Christmas life_

_And the bells will be ringing_

_This Christmas life_

_No more heartaches from heartbreaks_

_This Christmas life_

_Oh I wish you could be mine_

* * *

><p><em>If I lived up on the north pole<em>

_I would stare outside my window_

_And look around at all the shining lights_

_Christmas carols at the front door_

_Family at the dinner table_

_And every night would always end just right_

* * *

><p>Nico was laughing and smiling for the second time that day. The nice waitress that Nico usually had, Annie Cresta, was smiling at him from the cash register. He knew her somewhat well and they had had dinner together a few times before so it brought a smile to her face to see him joyful. The poor boy almost never smiled.<p>

Nico was laughing with his friends at their favorite diner, "Odds In Favor". They hung out here every Tuesday and were almost always the loudest group in the place. They knew the staff and a few of the staff's children and partners. This was one of Nico's favorite times of the week and, ironically enough, the odds in here seemed to be in his favor.

Nico should've known that would jinx him.

* * *

><p><em>But baby, life isn't that easy<em>

_Sometimes it gets crazy_

_I'm falling on my knees_

_Yeah_

_I'm hoping for a happy ending_

_So let's start pretending what life could be_

* * *

><p>Just then, a beautiful blonde girl walked in with a boy who had raven, messy hair, breathtaking sea green eyes, and an amazing smile. Nico hadn't even seen them at first because he was so caught up in his friends' hilarious stories. But, unfortunately for the younger boy, Percy saw Nico and walked up to them.<p>

"Hey! I didn't know you liked this diner too," Percy greeted Nico. Nico slowly turned towards him, his smile fading upon seeing his company. Nico quickly slipped a polite but false smile onto his lips.

"Yeah, this place is my favorite," he said awkwardly. All of Nico's friends immediately knew that this was the fabled Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth. Reyna, Nico's protective friend who was considered a sister, growled slightly and glared at the two before Jason, her boyfriend, jabbed her and hold her to cut it out.

Percy sat down right next to Nico without warning and ruffled his hair a little.

"My brother's fiancée works here and she's constantly recommending it to me so I decided that maybe I should drop in with my girlfriend," he jabbered on, earning Nico's curiosity.

"Who's your brother's fiancée?" Percy quickly pointed at sweet Annie over by the cash register who was grimacing noticeably. She, like most of the human race, was easily able to pick up on the sexual tension between the two and cringed at the way Nico's smile glittered a little too much. Nico threw her a questioning glance before turning back to Percy and Annabeth.

"Well, uh, I guess you could eat with us...?"

* * *

><p><em>There'll be dancing and singing<em>

_This Christmas life_

_And the bells will be ringing_

_This Christmas life_

_No more heartaches from heartbreaks_

_This Christmas life_

_Oh I wish you could be mine_

* * *

><p>The group of people started conversation again and it turns out Annabeth was actually pretty smart and funny. She told embarrassing stories about Percy that made the boy blush and everyone else laugh. She would ruffle his hair in a way that would suggest they were siblings, which didn't seem right to Nico based on their relationship, but other than that she wasn't too bad. Nico wanted to liek her but as long as she was with Percy he couldn't do that.<p>

Nico wished for some miracle to happen, but he didn't expect that wish to be granted. Maybe someone up there did actually care for him.

* * *

><p><em>So I just close my eyes and<em>

_Create a wonderland where_

_Anything's possible there_

_I'm just dreaming of what it would be_

* * *

><p>Percy suddenly got down on one knee and the whole restaurant went silent. He fumbled with a small dark blue velvet box but eventually opened it.<p>

"Annabeth, I know this isn't the most romantic place to propose but now just felt... right, for some reason. I've wanted to so this for such a long time but I only just saved up enough money and then you were in Greece and- I'm rambling, sorry. What I want to know is if you, Annabeth Selene Chase, will marry me?"

Silence. Everything was silent and Nico stopped breathing completely. This was it. Every last shred of hope he has was gone. They were getting married. They were going to have a family and there was no way Nico would break up a family the way his was broken up.

"No." A single word pierced the air, shocking Nico out of his thoughts and into reality. Percy looked crestfallen.

Annabeth twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Percy, I-I was going to tell you this later, but, um, I'm sort of not really all that straight..." Annabeth trailed off at the end. Percy got up from his knee and sat down next to Nico yet again. Annabeth seemed to be nearly in tears, probably from fear of being judged but surprisingly Nico was the first to reach out to her.

"That was very brave of you," Nico said, wishing he had enough courage to come out. Annabeth smiled a little and looked down, a single tear running down her cheek. Hazel, who couldn't stand to see anyone sad, started cooing compliments and hugging the poor blonde next to her.

Percy might be heartbroken but Nico was ecstatic.

He might just have a chance. What an extraordinary miracle.

* * *

><p><em>There'll be dancing and singing<em>

_This Christmas life_

_And the bells will be ringing_

_This Christmas life_

_No more heartaches from heartbreaks_

_This Christmas life_

_Oh I wish you could be mine_

_There'll be dancing and singing_

_This Christmas life_

_And the bells will be ringing_

_This Christmas life_

_No more heartaches from heartbreaks_

_This Christmas life_

_Oh I wish you could be mine_

* * *

><p><strong>You know what? Screw it. I'm just leaving this story in the Divergent category. I don't give a crap any more. If you want to read it, then read it. If you like it, review or favorite or whatever. But I'm leaving it in this category because I feel like it. If you're not in a certain fandom you don't have to read that chapter but if you are then you can read it or ignore it or whatever. I honestly don't care. <strong>

**Anyways, you can totally ignore this paragraph. As I said, I don't care anymore what you do. But I always feel obligated to share a little about my life. Right now I'my feeling a wave of depression. Yippee. I took a test somewhere (I'm pretty sure it was an official thing) and I'm apparently high in depression, stress, and anxiety. Yay, fun. I'm probably going to regret uploading this with this little bit on how I feel depressed but whatevs.**

**So, that's it. It's nice if you've stuck around and read all of my problems. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe This Christmas

**Chapter 3: Maybe This Christmas**

* * *

><p><em>It's Christmas time and Santa's here,<em>

_Making the children smile_

_But he's just a pedophile_

_So you better watch your child._

_Christmas trees in every house_

_Covered in shiny lights_

_But they just turn brown and die,_

_Or set your whole house on fire_

_These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'm a give it a try._

* * *

><p>Katniss really didn't understand Christmas. A fat guy came down a chimney and put flammable objects under another flammable (and dead) tree to celebrate some guy who died 2,000 years ago's birthday. It just isn't logical.<p>

She had no clue why she was pondering this now seeing as she just woke up in a stranger's bed and her head hurts like hell. The first thought into her head should be "Where am I?" or "What happened?" but instead she's thinking about perhaps the strangest holiday ever. God, she must have gotten pretty pissed last night.

She decided to get up and explore her surroundings. Maybe she could find out where she was and what happened. She hoped that some perv didn't pick her up and bring her home because she was drunk and defenseless. That would be a rotten start to the holiday season.

Just as she left the room she smelled something heavenly. She followed the scent to a room that looked like a kitchen. There, standing at the stove cooking pancakes, was a blonde haired man. He turned around and Katniss couldn't help but gasp at the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas<em>

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy canes_

_This Christmas, could go my way._

* * *

><p>"I see you're up. Do you like pancakes?" Katniss still couldn't think straight, her head hurt too much. She somehow managed to nod a little before a groan escaped her lips. The man chuckled and threw her a bottle.<p>

"Here, take those. I'm guessing you got pretty drunk last night, huh?" Katniss simply nodded and groaned again before swallowing one pill. The man flipped two pancakes onto a plate and handed it to her. Katniss thought she felt a little drool run down her chin at the prospect of eating. When was the last time she did that? Not yesterday but the day before if her estimations were correct.

The man pulled out a chair on her side of the small table in his kitchen effort returning to his own side. Katniss sat and wolfed down her pancakes. The man laughed. He held out his hand.

"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark. And who are you?" he asked politely. Katniss shook his hand.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," she managed to choke out. Peeta frowned and rummaged around in a cabinet before handing her another bottle of pills.

"For your throat," he explained.

They ate and held a conversation simultaneously. Well, Peeta was really the only one talking due to Katniss' sore throat and quiet nature. Peeta was an optimist and seemed to be the kindest person Katniss had ever met. He was certainly the only human she had ever see who could be this cheery at 7:30am.

Katniss enjoyed his company and was slightly disappointed when breakfast was over, knowing she probably wouldn't see him again. She gathered her stuff and left, making sure to thank him for his hospitality.

* * *

><p><em>Having fun with all your friends,<em>

_Sipping on that eggnog,_

_But it just looks like j**z_

_All over your upper lips._

_House made out of ginger bread_

_Cookies like Christmas trees_

_Giving ya heart disease_

_And type 2 diabetes._

_(Type 2 diabetes)_

_These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'm a give it a try._

* * *

><p>Katniss bundled up against the snow and extreme wind and trudged the last few steps. She then opened the door and welcomed the warmth. Walking up the the hostess stand she recognized Annie, her best friend's fiancée.<p>

"Hello Katniss. A seat at the counter?" she greeted the olive-skinned woman. Katniss nodded and followed Annie to her seat. They exchanged a quick smile before continuing with their morning.

The door opened about five minutes later which wasn't unusual. Katniss was expecting to see another regular here, someone like Nico, but was instead greeted with striking blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes.

The blond man sat down next to Katniss and she smiled.

"It appears we meet again," he said, causing Katniss to chuckle a little.

"Indeed it does."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas<em>

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy canes_

_This Christmas, could go my way._

* * *

><p>They talked about what they were going to order and all those other generic, polit things. But Katniss felt that she was actually interested in what he was saying, unlike with others. She hung onto every word and soaked up any detail she could get about him.<p>

He just radiated happiness. Maybe that's why she found so intriguing. Maybe it's the way he and Gale were polar opposites. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Possibly a combination of all three. She didn't know, but it kept her attention focused on him.

She didn't even notice when Effie Trinket, the owner of the diner, and Haymitch Abernathy, Effie's boyfriend and Katniss' father figure, stepped in. Of course the practically-parents noticed and immediately started watching Katniss and Peeta like hawks. Any move he made to touch her Effie had to restrain Haymitch from beating the poor boy senseless. And any time the two laughed together Haymitch had to catch Effie once she fainted from the cuteness.

Annie watched the two at the counter with Effie and Haymitch, and slowly all the staff started to focus on their two customers. Katniss eventually noticed when Effie squealed, right after Katniss snorted at Peeta's impression of a walrus.

She turned around while blushing. She then gave everyone her famous glare that had, according to Finnick, once killed a pigeon in the streets. Everyone quickly scattered and went back to their business, and some people even chuckled. Someone from the table that Nico di Angelo, one of the regulars at the diner that Katniss had grown to know, was sitting at wolf whistled.

When Katniss turned back around Peeta had nearly fallen off his chair due to laughing. His face was bright red and there were tears of mirth in his eyes. Simply seeing this Katniss chuckled a little.

"So, I'm guessing they all know you here pretty well?" he asked, once he finally regained his control. Katniss blushed.

"Yeah. Haymitch, the boyfriend of the owner, took me in once my family all died or abandoned me. They all know me and are like family," she explained. Peeta grinned.

"So, bad choice for a first date, huh?" he asked. Katniss did a spit take. Thankfully Annie Cresta, the nosy little but she was, was there to answer for her.

"Yes, we'll probably all stalk you. I'm Annie by the way. Now, may I take your order already? It's been about half and hour."

* * *

><p><em>I've never seen reindeer fly<em>

_I've never heard the sleigh bells ring_

_I've never seen a snowman come to life_

_I've never heard the angels sing_

_But I hope, and I pray_

_That maybe this Christmas day_

_That'll change._

* * *

><p>Katniss walked in the snow with her hands in her pockets. She was very graceful so it wasn't likely that she'd fall so she was okay with the hands in pockets. Peeta, however, was not. He was slipping and sliding all over the place.<p>

He explained to Katniss that he lost his leg when he was little and had a prosthetic one ever since but it didn't make his attempts at walking any less amusing. Katniss was snorting and chuckling as the blonde tried to gain some footing and just fell on his butt again. Katniss took her hand out of her pocket and held it out to help him up. He took it but didn't let go once was up. Not that Katniss minded.

Peeta had asked her to meet him at the park tomorrow. Katniss eagerly agreed and said that she should be off to do her stuff. Peeta would not let her walk home alone though. He claimed that it'd be pretty useless to have a date planned if the girl it's with was kidnapped. So here they were walking through New York City together, slowly approaching Haymitch's condo. But Katniss, if she was being truly honest, didn't mind having any company. Especially not Peeta.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas<em>

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy canes_

_This Christmas, could go my way..._

* * *

><p>When they got to Haymitch's condo Peeta was freezing so Katniss refused to let him go. She made hot chocolate for the both of them and Peeta, after looking through the fridge's contents, offered to make cheesy buns seeing as they had the ingredients.<p>

They stood together in the kitchen, covered in flour after Peeta's failed attempt at teaching Katniss how to bake. They weren't talking, just laughing. Katniss met Peeta's blue eyes and realized how glad she was to have a distraction from Gale. And a positive one too.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas<em>

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_Let's just dance the night away._

_This Christmas, is going my way._

* * *

><p>Once the cheesy buns were down Peeta pulled them out of the oven. He set them down on the table to cool and said they should do something to pass the time. Katniss noted that they have a pretty nice TV that could hook up to the internet and play music, which had captured Peeta's attention.<p>

They walked into the living room. Katniss suggested they okay music.

"Any Christmas favorites?" Peeta asked. She pondered this for a moment before grinning cheekily and typing something into youtube using the remote.

The music started playing.

"_It's Christmas time and Santa's here,_

_Making the children smile_

_But he's just a pedophile_

_So you better watch your child._

_Christmas trees in every house_

_Covered in shiny lights_

_But they just turn brown and die,_

_Or set your whole house on fire,_" Katniss sang along. Peeta laughed.

"I can see you're really into this whole Christmas thing," he managed through his giggles.

Suddenly when the chorus hit he grabbed Katniss and got into slow dancing position. He started waltzing around the room with her, both laughing. They waltzed until everything else was forgotten. Who even knew if the music was still playing? All they did was stance together. Katniss couldn't imagine anything more simple and amazing.

No, the music still was playing. And as the last line rang out Peeta pulled her close, their lips a centimeter apart. But then they pulled away and Peeta left, leaving the memory of their dance split between the two.

* * *

><p><em>Just dance with me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone asks, yes, I did just use two songs in a row by Shane Dawson. Unfortunately he has no more Christmas songs out yet (that I know of) so this will be the last of them. Darn. I like his music a lot, okay?<strong>

**Anyways, what's up? I'm probably going to be updating for until the 8th later tonight and tomorrow morning. Got to go and write those chapters now though... So bye! **


	4. Chapter 4: Love Song For a Snowman

**Chapter 4: Love Song For a Snowman**

**Divergent:**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone loves Christmas,<em>

_Decoration trees, yeah that's just how we do_

_Hanging lights and singing,_

_Eggnog drinking, waiting on the man in the red suit_

* * *

><p>Four didn't understand what the hype about Christmas was. It was just a holiday. So what? He would probably like Christmas a little better if he actually had family to spend it with but since that wasn't the case, he didn't like Christmas so much.<p>

Four grumbled about all the snow as he walked to the train station. He scowled even more when he noticed all the mistletoe and other decorations up for the holidays. He ignored the groups of people messing around with their friends and singing Christmas songs.

He saw his ex, Sarah, with some other guy. He also saw another ex, Katherine, kissing a girl under a mistletoe bough. She dumped Four saying that he wasn't her type and that he made her reconsider some things about himself, which Four took as meaning she wanted a "sensitive" guy but apparently she didn't want a guy at all. He gritted his teeth and got onto his train.

"Just two more days," he thought to himself, "two more days until I leave this terrible city."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sitting here all alone<em>

_And I can't get home_

_I miss my family so_

* * *

><p>Four was about ready to flip the table over. He didn't really hate his job most days, but today everything was terrible. Everyday was like that during the holiday season. When you're all alone in life holidays about family aren't too enjoyable.<p>

Four remembers his mom. Her name was Evelyn. She was kind and soft spoken, but also fierce and opinionated. She would fight for the right thing but in a quiet, tricky way. She was always very generous and had a big heart. Four remembers that she used to give food to the homeless in her free time. She died when he was four though. That was the year he started to get to know a different side of his father a little better.

Four's father was a mayor and had a very stressful job. He would come home and was always in a foul mood. Evelyn used to make sure that dinner was cooked and that no one had eaten by the time he had gotten home. Some nights Evelyn was busy and the dinner wasn't still warm, which angered Marcus, Four's father. Marcus would take his anger out on her, but when she passed he lost his punching bag. That's where Four comes into this whole mess.

At first Marcus didn't do much to him. He would just shove him a little, which Four counted as regular behavior between two men. But then he started to shove a little harder, which lead to hitting, which lead to whipping the younger boy. Marcus told Four that no one would believe him if he said anything about the abuse. Marcus had brought up a good point: Who would you believe, a little boy or the mayor of your city?

Four had lived through tho a torture until he reached age 16, when his father lost his position as mayor because of an uprising he failed to handle. Four helped a little in these riots before realizing that what they were doing was wrong and sabotaging them. He ran away a little later.

So, long story short, Four had absolutely no luck with love, whether it's family love or romantic love.

* * *

><p><em>Coat over one<em>

_It's not always fun_

_I think I'll make a man out of snow_

_He'll keep me company_

_You might think that I'm crazy_

_But I say_

* * *

><p>Four stopped in the park on his way home. He decided to try and spend his last days in New York appreciating the city. It was freezing and he couldn't think of anything to do so he started building a snowman.<p>

He was already done the bottom ball when a little girl came up to him and asked if she could help. He chuckled at the wide-eyed girls innocence and told her if her parents let her then she could. She nodded eagerly and started to help gather snow with him.

Once they were halfway done with the middle and little boy and girl came up and asked if they could also play. The little girl who asked to join first, named Samantha according to what she told Four nodded and explained that they were going to build "the bestest snowman in the world!" The little boy and girl, Jack and Quinn was what they told the other two, started helping.

By the time they had finished the head about 10 children were helping. Four couldn't help but be amazed by the innocence and friendliness that these children had. They all approached him without being shy and just humped right in and started communicating with the others as soon as they were told they could play along.

They did end up building "the bestest snowman in the world". His name was Bob at the insistence of all the kids except for one. The first little girl who joined him, Samantha was her name, insisted that it was a snow-lady and that they should name her Beatrice. Four looked down at the little girl, fascinated at how different he name choice was from the others.

"Why did you choose that name?" he asked her. Before she could respond she was picked up by a girl who looked to be about 16 years old and had the same blonde hair and blue-grey eyes as Samantha. She eyed Four warily, then turned to the child in her arms.

"So you ran off to play with a strange older man?" she asked Samantha, who just shrugged.

"He's pretty strange. His name is a number!" Was the only reply the teenager got. Four have a stern look to the small child.

"You were supposed to tell your parents that you were playing with me," passed through his lips. Only then did he realize that he was acting like an older brother or father. The teenager snorted.

"I'm not quite her mother though I may as well be. I'm Tris. And you're what? One?" she said through giggles. Samantha giggled along. Four reached out and ruffled the little ones hair.

"Actually, I'm Four. Are you Sammy's older sister?" A faint "don't call me that" escaped from said toddler's lips, but was ignored.

"Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you," the teenager said. Four nodded and watched her walk away.

* * *

><p><em>Hello sir, how do you do?<em>

_This Christmas it's just me and you_

_I'll make sure that you don't melt_

_So I won't spend the holidays by myself_

_Your silence is kinda nice_

_I don't mind that you're made of ice_

_Let's do this every year if we can_

_This is my love song for a snowman, snowman, snowman_

_For a snowman, snowman snowman_

* * *

><p>Four sat next to snowman for a long time. He actually started talking to it at one point. He looked so homeless and crazy that a few people actually gave him change.<p>

Bob was nice company, especially when one was trying to think. Four didn't know what he was thinking about, but he was thinking. He realized at one point that he was thinking of Tris and Samantha.

Tris said she was basically Samantha's mother even though she couldn't be older than 18 at tops. He wondered what had happened that lead to her being that way. They were sisters, so maybe their parents died and they didn't have any other family. Whatever the reason was, Tris was too young to have to look after a child.

* * *

><p><em>I love your eyes made of cookie dough<em>

_Wrinkle your carrot nose with your beanie on top_

_Let's have a snowball fight_

_I built the fort outside so I don't need to mop_

* * *

><p><em>We could go ice skating<em>

_While the pie is baking and cookies too_

_Do people see and worry about me_

_Because I'm standing here talking to you_

* * *

><p>Four eventually walked inside. Strangely enough he was reluctant to leave Bob out there alone. He was afraid that Bob would be destroyed or that he would melt, which was silly since he was just a snowman.<p>

But once Four looked a little deeper into it maybe he wasn't just a snowman. Could it be that Four started building him in the first place because of all the childhood memories of playing out in the snow that he missed? The snowman building incident was one of the very few happy memories Four has about New York, so maybe that has something to do with it. And possibly, there was a little tiny chance, that Four didn't want to leave his only connection with Samantha and her older sister, Tris. **(AN: Like bad wolf...)**

* * *

><p><em>But you keep me company<em>

_And they might think that I'm crazy_

_But I'll say:_

* * *

><p>Or maybe it was just because Bob was good company.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello sir, how do you do?<em>

_This Christmas it's just me and you_

_I'll make sure that you don't melt_

_So I won't spend the holidays by myself_

_Your silence is kinda nice_

_I don't mind that you're made of ice_

_Let's do this every year if we can_

_This is my love song for a snowman, snowman, snowman_

_For a snowman, snowman snowman (x3)_

* * *

><p>As Four walked up the endless flights of stairs to his crappy apartment his saw familiar blonde hair above him. He quickened his pace and eventually ran up the steps. He barreled into the poor girl and knocked the contents out her hands.<p>

"Watch where your going!" she shouted without turning around. Four was panting, hands on his knees.

"Sorry... Just wanted... To say... Hi," he managed to get out. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor where she was picking her things up and smiled a little.

"Do you live here?" she guessed. Why else would he be here? He nodded, too out of breath for words.

She smiled.

"Maybe I'll see you around then?"

* * *

><p><em>No one's fighting,<em>

_No one's rude_

_No one to make way too much food_

_No one to tell me do the dishes_

_It's me, my snowman, and our Christmas wishes_

* * *

><p>Four was glad it was just himself in his apartment. He liked to be somewhat tidy, but he had a very complicated system for where things went that made his apartment look messy. It worked for him though and it felt like a home. It was the first home he ever had, the rest were just houses.<p>

He had a little bit of a view over the park and could just barley make out Bob standing there, all alone but still smiling at the people around him. Four grinned. If New York was full of memories like the ones he had with Bob maybe he'd stay. Then again if he stayed in town for a little longer he could make more memories.

Thinking of Tris he decided to stay just one more day longer.

* * *

><p><em>Hello sir, how do you do?<em>

_This Christmas it's just me and you_

_I'll make sure that you don't melt_

_So I won't spend the holidays by myself_

_Your silence is kinda nice_

_I don't mind that you're made of ice_

_Let's do this every year if we can_

_This is my love song for a snowman, snowman, snowman_

_For a snowman, snowman snowman (x3)_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sort of proud of is because I couldn't find the lyrics for this song so I wrote them down by listening to the song. Also I would like to state that if you have heard this song before and disagree with my version of the lyrics then please contact me because I have no clue what I'm doing. <strong>

**Anyways, I need to binge write four or so more chapters. I'll be back soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5: All I Want For Christmas

**Chapter 5: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Harry Potter:**

* * *

><p><em>I don't want a lot for Christmas<em>

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

* * *

><p>Sirius really didn't have much on his Christmas list this year. He hadn't really though of anything he wanted other than his moony, and for that he needed to know said person's identity. He would often ask his friends if they had ever met someone who had an infatuation with the moon but they always said no.<p>

Remus seemed to know a little more than he was letting on, which would make sense considering he's more responsible and less likely to get completely smashed than the rest of them. Sirius would always pry for information form him but Remus swore he knew just as much as his friends.

Sirius had been very irritated the day that they were supposed to fly to New York because Moony had yet again escaped him the night before. He woke up with a hangover and vaguely remembered tawny hair, golden-brown eyes, and scarred skin but that's all. The same thing as every time.

Sirius sighed and boarded the plane, also known as the device that would whisk him away from Mysterious Moony for the rest of the holiday season.

* * *

><p><em>I don't want a lot for Christmas<em>

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

* * *

><p>Sirius was very sulky even though he got the window seat. He was sitting next to Remus, who was the most patient and kind out of all the marauders, so even though he got airsickness he let Sirius take the window seat.<p>

A young woman who had dark skin, carmel colored hair, and golden eyes sat next to Remus. The two had strikingly similar eyes which amazed Sirius since they looked like opposites besides that. She had flawless skin and looked muscled whereas Remus had scars running up and down every limb and looked scrawny even though he could easily beat the crap out of anyone if he pleased to.

The plane took off and Remus already looked green. Sirius hated seeing him in such discomfort and tried to take his mind off the plane ride.

"So, um, you two have very similar eyes," Sirius commented awkwardly. The woman looked up at the two and nodded after a moment. Remus looked even more uncomfortable which made Sirius curse himself.

"Yeah, I guess we do. Hello, my names Hazel," the woman said. Remus released his death-grip on the arm rests to shake her hand.

"I'm Remus and that's Sirius. Pleased to meet you," he responded politely before reassuming his terrified position. The woman giggled lightly.

"I'm also terrified of planes. My uncle died in a plane crash," she said, not realizing that that only made Remus even more scared. Sirius almost growled at Hazel to shit up. He instead decided to change the subject.

"Huh, I bet we're pretty close to the moon. You know who'd probably enjoy that? Moony," Sirius commented, it being the kinky thing that came to mind. Remus relaxed a little and adopted a dreamy look upon his face.

"Yeah, I guess "Mysterious Moony" would." Hazel looked very confused so Sirius explained who Moony was to her. He was a little afraid of being judged for his sexuality but she accepted him immediately.

"What's he look like?" she asked. Sirius sighed dreamily.

"He has a beautiful shade of hair. It's sort of tawny but it also has some red in it. And his eyes are golden, like yours and Remus's. He's also very scarred and doesn't look too strong, but I bet he's very strong." Sirius rambled. Hazel raised an eyebrow and looked between the two men, both of which were looking into space with a dreamy expression. She didn't comment but just turned away, smirking to herself.

* * *

><p><em>I just want you for my own<em>

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

* * *

><p>Sirius fell asleep with his head on Remus' shoulder. His dreams were of the previous night.<p>

He remembered holding a bough of mistletoe above Moony's head and kissing him, making the other blush. Sirius kept purposely trying to steer them near mistletoe for the rest of the night, trying to get to kiss him more and see more of that adorable blush but unfortunately Moony was too smart.

At one point Sirius dragged Moony outside and into the cold weather. The two boys had no choice but to snuggle against each other for warmth. Moony cursed, his blush radiating enough heat for the both of them.

"I wish it would actually snow instead of just being cold and miserable," the slightly shorter one said. Sirius nuzzled his face closer.

"I'd rather know who you ate than have snow," he responded truthfully. Moony blushed and suddenly Sirius got a clear shot of his face.

It seemed so extremely familiar that Sirius felt as if he should recognize it. As if this person was in Sirius' life everyday. If only Sirius could remember who.

* * *

><p><em>I won't make a list and send it<em>

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

* * *

><p>When Sirius awoke Remus' chin was on his head.<p>

"He probably looks like my boyfriend," Sirius thought, only half awake. The shock of just went through his head jolted him up though, and he shoved Remus off of him.

Remus yawned and starched when he awoke.

"G'morning," he said. Sirius ignored him.

His face, it was a perfect match. It had the same jagged scar running across his cheek and the little freckle right above his eye and everything. Could it be? Yes! It would be highly logical considering Moony is always there if Remus goes to the party!

Sirius reached out and touched Remus' cheek only for his hand to be slapped away.

"Siri, are you okay?" Remus asked, his voice and eyes full of concern. Sirius nodded before swiftly falling either back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, all the lights are shining<em>

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

* * *

><p>When they arrived in New York Sirius couldn't wait to be alone with Remus. He kept trying to drag him away from the other two but managed to only grab the others curiosity.<p>

Finally they got to the hotel where they had two separate rooms reserved, each one with one bed. Sirius quickly called Remus as his roommate and ran upstairs to their room. He carefully avoided James' glare for ditching him with Peter.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas<em>

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

* * *

><p>It was about nine o'clock and Sirius was exhausted due to the time difference and travel but he stayed awake anyways. He rolled onto his side so he was facing Remus. Their breaths mingled.<p>

"Remus, when I was talking about Moony with Hazel earlier I realized that you two have a lot in common," Sirius started. His response was a groan.

"Too late at night, Siri. Tomorrow. Goodnight," Remus said, rolling onto his other side, leaving Sirius alone.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<em>

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. This was chapter 5. Tune in next time for chapter 6. I'm going to start that now. Goodbye.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Baby It's Cold Outside

**Chapter 6: Baby It's Cold Outside **

**PJO:**

* * *

><p><em>I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside<em>

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

* * *

><p><em>My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?<em>

_Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

* * *

><p>Nico was already late when he woke up that morning, he didn't have any times to check the news. He didn't know there was a blizzard happening and that it would close his office building down.<p>

So Nico rushed to work, praying his boss wasn't in a bad mood and wouldn't be mad that he was late by a significant amount of time. When he got to the building he hurried in, thanking the gods that there wasn't any traffic. He walked in and quickly ran to his desk, only slightly noticing how empty it was.

He got to work on his never-ending pile of work. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from down the hallway. He quickly got up, armed himself with a stapler, and started walking quickly yet silently towards where it came from. When he turned the corner he relaxed, recognising the back of Percy's head.

"Hey, Perce," he greeted, causing the older man to spin around. When he discovered that it was just Nico, his heart race hardly slowed, which was strange.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. Nico shot him a strange look.

"I'm doing my job. Why?" Now Percy gave him a look.

Nico, there's a blizzard going on outside. School and work were canceled throughout the whole city," he explained, "Didn't you hear?"

Nico cursed.

"The one day I don't watch the news..." he grumbled. Percy brightened, but Nico couldn't figure out why.

Both of them were silent for a while.

"Do you want to come with me to my mom's house? I mean, since we don't have work and I'm assuming you don't have any plans...?" Percy asked, the question lingering in the air.

Nico sighed, he knew he would have to tag along. He didn't have any plans and if he tried to schedule things with his friends, they'd find out about Percy inviting him somehow and then they'd force him in attempt to set Nico up with his crush.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there<em>

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

* * *

><p><em>I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?<em>

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

* * *

><p>Nico pulled up in front of an apartment building that looked like it had seen better days. Percy got out and lead Nico to the entrance where he buzzed for his mom to let him in. When the door unlocked Nico stepped inside wearily.<p>

They walked up a few flights of stairs, seeing very few people. At one point a little blond girl with blue-grey eyes almost ran into them. Percy chuckled and greeted her, asking where her sister was. They talked for a little making Nico wondering if everyone in this building was close. They dropped a few names and it was a small building so it seemed likely.

Eventually they got to a door on the fourth floor. It had letters on it so faded that Nico couldn't make them out. Percy knocked.

The door was opened by a woman with grey streaked brown hair that was up in a messy bun and very visible smile lines as she hugged her son. Nico couldn't help but marvel at how similar their smiles were. Other than that they looked like they had no relation whatsoever.

She then noticed Nico standing there and pursed her lips, turning to her son. Nico thought he was about to be dismissed but quite the opposite happened.

"Percy, you should've told me you were bringing company! I would've changed into something a little nicer! I thought it would just be you and Annabeth," she exclaimed quickly," No matter, we have enough food for an extra person prepared thankfully. I hope you don't mind my appearance. It's not too great of a first impression. I'm Sally Blowfis."

Nico took the offered hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, pleased to meet you." She smiled at him and it seemed so genuine and happy looking that Nico returned it. Percy gasped.

"Mom, you just made him smile! I always knew you were magical!" Percy exclaimed. Nico wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or if he was actually surprised. His mother, Sally, rolled her eyes.

"Come on in, you two," she said, moving so that they could enter the apartment. It was very cozy feeling with a combination of its size and the stuff scattered everywhere. Sally pursed her lips at this, but continued walking forward.

She stopped when they reached a room with a small square table in the center of the floor. There were various food items all over the table, most of which were Greek.

"Are you guys Greek?" Nico asked. Sally shook her head no.

"Percy's father was Greek and Annabeth was supposed to be coming home from Athens. Speaking of that, where is she?" Sally asked. All was silent for about a minute before Percy broke down. He fell to the ground with tears streaming down his face. Nico and Sally both looked at him, horrified at how absolutely miserable and broken he looked.

Sally quickly dove down beside him and shushed him. She looked like such a supportive mother that Nico missed his own. The younger bot had no clue what to do so he just stood there awkwardly.

Percy seemed to have no shame. It fascinated Nico because he could never imagine doing this in front of anyone except maybe Bianca, but she was dead. He had been reduced to almost this once in front of his cousin, Jason, when someone forced Nico to come out. But other than that Nico hadn't so much as shed a tear since he was 10.

When Nico realised that Sally's efforts weren't doing anything he decided to do something. He plopped down next to Percy on the floor and patted his back.

"If she broke your heart like that then she doesn't deserve you. Anyone lucky enough to gain your love should treasure it," Nico said, his face devoid of emotion, but everything in him was silently screaming on the inside.

Percy sniffled and looked at Nico with wide, shiny eyes that made Nico want to whisk Percy away to a land where he would never be hurt by anyone ever again.

"You think so?" he asked like a toddler. Nico looked him dead in the eyes, all his emotions being put on his sleeve for the first time in nine years.

"I know so."

* * *

><p><em>I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there<em>

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand_

_Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

* * *

><p><em>There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow<em>

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

* * *

><p>Percy brightened considerably after that and Paul, his stepfather, joined them for dinner. They ate and Nico told them how he knew most of the foods because his father was Greek. Percy protested saying that he though Nico was Italian, and Nico explained how he was half Greek and half Italian and spoke both languages fluently.<p>

Nico liked Sally and Paul but felt rude intruding on their family time. Every time Nico tried to leave though they stopped him and said that it was too cold to leave. They also said it was pleasant to have someone new but Nico still felt guilty.

After dinner was finished it was still snowing heavily so the Blowfis' invited Nico to watch a movie with them. Percy chose The Nightmare Before Christmas which was apparently both his and Nico's favourite Christmas movie.

Halfway through the movie Sally got up to make popcorn and called Nico with her. Nico followed her to the kitchen, eager to help and pay them back some for their hospitality. But when they got to the kitchen Sally shut the door and backed Nico up against a wall. Nico started panicking but kept a cool demeanour up.

Sally took a deep breath in.

"Now, Nico, I like you. The thing you said about Annabeth not deserving him was very nice of you. It also exposed your feelings towards my son. Yes, I picked up on those." Nico visibly started panicking now. Crap, she was going to tell Percy and they were going to hate him and they would never speak to him again-

"I don't mind, calm down. Percy made me promise not tell anyone but he's pansexual, he likes both boys and girls. And quite frankly, I think he may be starting to develop feelings for you." Nico gasped, but Sally continued.

"I always liked Annabeth, but she broke my boy's heart. And you don't seem like the type to break hearts, or at least not Percy's. So, though I was formally on team Annabeth, I now ship Percico very much. I just wanted you to know that," she said

Nico blushed brightly but nodded and joined the other two back in the living room. They finished, both raven haired boys oblivious to the other's stares.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, but it's cold outside<em>

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Happy sixth of December. It's my mom's birthday so I can't really say much. Goodbye for now!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Last Christmas

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas<em>

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

><p><em>Once bitten and twice shy<em>

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well,_

_It's been a year,_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_(Merry Christmas)_

* * *

><p>Katniss woke up from her dream. It was more of a nightmarish flashback if she was being honest.<p>

Last week Haymitch and her were dragged to a Christmas party by Effie. It was a bore but there was alcohol which kept Haymitch and Katniss entertained for a while once Effie left them to talk with other people. This happened at pretty much every party all three went to.

Everything was fine until a certain guest entered through the doorway. He had dark brown hair, olive skin, and cold, grey eyes. Katniss recognised him immediately and wondered why he was here. But of course he was there, Hazel and Effie were friends and hung out with the same crowd.

She turned to Haymitch and quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Then she sprinted away to the place where Gale couldn't get to her. Where he couldn't make her forgive.

* * *

><p><em>I wrapped it up and sent it<em>

_With a note saying, "I love you,"_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again._

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas<em>

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas<em>

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

><p>Katniss remembered how charming he was when they first met. And how he held her when Prim died. It was such a charming facade that she had fallen in love.<p>

And Gale had realised that. It was after he made sure that she loved him that the abuse began. It started with little shoves and the occasional "shut up" or "idiot". But before Katniss could figure out what was going on the actions got extreme.

She found herself hiding bruises and trying to remember the Gale she loved. He came out once in a while, but for the most part there was only the monster. So Katniss snapped after four months of abuse.

But here's the thing: Katniss loved Gale. And Gale loved a punching bag. It only took one false "sorry" out of his mouth before Katniss had forgiven him. And so back to the hiding of bruises and faking of smiles.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh, baby.<em>

_A crowded room,_

_Friends with tired eyes._

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice._

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

* * *

><p><em>A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.<em>

_A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo._

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again._

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas<em>

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas<em>

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

><p>Katniss had eventually left the bathroom (there was a line forming and she didn't want to be rude) but was still avoiding Gale like the plague. She talked to anyone she could find, anyone but Hazel or him.<p>

Eventually he cornered her and claimed he was sorry as usual but Katniss couldn't feel the forgiveness. She couldn't feel anything, just a dull pain as she walked away. Gale was confused, but it felt good to deny him something for once.

* * *

><p><em>A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)<em>

_A man under cover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

><p>Katniss turned over on her side, forcing thoughts of Gale out of her mind. She welcomed happier thoughts in. Like the thought of having someone who might be special to spend the holidays with this year.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Special...<em>

_Someone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Done. Hope you liked it. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: My Only Wish

**Chapter 8: My Only Wish**

* * *

><p><em>Last night I took a walk in the snow.<em>

_Couples holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love._

* * *

><p>Four woke up early the morning of December 8th 2014. He watched the news, and sure enough he wouldn't have to go to work due to the blizzard. He was tech support for the New York Police Department because police men, although they might be big and scary, are not always the best with computers. Fortunately Four was both scary and good with technology.<p>

He was just barely dressed when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it two blonde girls were on the other side.

"Hey, Tris. Hey, Samantha. What are you two doing here?" he greeted.

"Samantha wanted to go play in the park and we wanted to know if you would like to join us," Tris explained. Four smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><em>Santa can you hear me<em>

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it off_

_It just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year._

_Santa can you hear me._

_I want my baby (baby, yeah)_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold me._

_Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

* * *

><p><em>Santa can you hear me?<em>

_I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here._

_Santa thats my only wish this year._

_oohhh ohh yeah_

_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_Cause I heard that your coming to town_

* * *

><p>The second they arrived Samantha sprinted off in another direction, shouting for the two adults to follow. Four laughed slightly at the child's antics, slightly wishing he had a childhood like hers. He shook the bitter thoughts from his head and turned to Tris.<p>

"So, it's just you and your sister?" he asked, unsure why. Tris stiffened slightly.

"Yeah. It's been just us for a while," she responded. She sped up, probably so that they would run into Samantha who would interrupt the conversation. Four wanted to press more but he couldn't bring himself to. After all, he should know a thing or two about tricky back-stories.

"What about you?" Tris asked, finally disturbing the blanket of silence that had fallen over the two. Four was both relieved and bothered by her asking. It got rid of the awkward silence, but it brought unpleasant memories back to his mind.

"It's just me. I've also been on my own for quite a while," he said flatly. Tris nodded along his words. Suddenly, Four had a question.

"Do you ever wish that maybe you weren't on your own with Samantha? Do you ever wish for a family? Or a romance?" he pondered. Four knew that he felt that way. Sometimes he wondered just how different his life would have been if he had a family that loved him and supported him.

Tris widened her eyes just the tiniest bit at stared at him. Both stopped, though neither realized. She quickly regained her composure and her eyes returned to normal. She shrugged.

"Maybe. You?"

"Maybe."

Abruptly Tris was knocked over due to a weight slamming into her side. When she looked up Samantha's face was grinning down at her. Four offered a hand to both but neither took it.

"You stopped walking! I told you to follow me!" Samantha pouted. Four laughed at the ridiculously adorable expression.

"We were, Four just had to pick up something," Tris lied. Samantha nodded and ran off again. The two adults exchanged quick grins before pursuing her.

* * *

><p><em>Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)<em>

_Really hope that your on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Ohh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me_

_I want my baby (baby)_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold me_

_Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>Santa can you hear me<em>

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Bring me love can call all mine_

_(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

* * *

><p>After about three hours Samantha was exhausted. So the trio decided to hear home. Four ended up carrying the little one because she fell asleep almost immediately.<p>

"So, earlier you were talking about being alone," Tris commented. Four nodded, remembering what they spoke about. She took a deep breath in.

"Well, I just thought that maybe, you know, we could less alone... together..."

* * *

><p><em>Can't be alone under the mistletoe<em>

_He's all want and a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me (hear me?)_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all i want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want. just for me_

_Underneath my christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year_

_Oh santa can you hear me? oh santa_

_Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

_Oh I'll be waiting here_

_Santa thats my only wish this year._


	9. Chapter 9: Wrapped In Red

**Chapter 9: Wrapped In Red**

**HP:**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's happy<em>

_Snow is falling down  
>Prayers are being answered<br>Miracles all around_

_From afar I've loved you  
>But never let it show<br>And every year another  
>December comes and goes<em>

* * *

><p>Remus really didn't know how much longer he could keep his act up. Sirius had come very close to discovering it, but thankfully Remus had lied well. He didn't like lying but if it allowed Moony and Sirius to continue being together happily then that's what he would do.<p>

Remus had loved Sirius for a while. His crush began when the two boys met at age 11, even if Remus hadn't realized it yet. Remus was always in awe of the other boy. He never called Siriuas out or got him in trouble by ratting him out. Sirius would always do casual things like throw his arms around the scrawniness boy, which would result in Remus blushing.

But somewhere along the way Remus eventually got tired of just admiring from afar. He decided to introduce a character to Sirius named Moong, who would flirt but always get Sirius so drunk that he couldn't remeber their exact face. He could obviously pick up on certain details like eye color but nothing too major. It was genius. That is, until Sirius fell in love with him.

* * *

><p><em>Always watching<br>Never reaching_

_But this Christmas  
>I'm gonna risk it all<br>This Christmas  
>I'm not afraid to fall<em>

* * *

><p>Remus was sick and tired of not being able to show the affection Moony would show Sirius when they weren't at parties. Remus enjoyed being with the other boy so much that he had started being questioned by James about his seemingly-new-found-love for parties. Peter didn't ask because since somebody had to drive them home he usually stayed sober and watched the two throughout the night. Remus didn't mind though, he knew Peter was trust-worthy. <strong>(AN: hahahaha. Irony)<strong>

But Remus constantly found himself doing little things like brushing the hair out of Sirius' face that weren't quite acceptable for friends. Thankfully the object of his affections hadn't noticed. But unfortunately James had.

James eventually cornered Remus and forced the shorter boy to tell him what was up. Remus reluctantly explained, thinking the raven-haired man would immediately go and tell Sirius, considering their brother-like status. What he didn't expect was for James to nod understandingly, tell Remus not to hurt Sirius, and then grin manically saying it was a great idea. He also didn't expect James to now suggest they party hop as often as Sirius and Remus themselves.

But the thing was Remus was tired of only Moony getting to love Sirius. Remus wanted to be able to kiss him in public, hold hands with him whenever, and do certain other things in private as Remus and Sirius. So Remus had decided that he would somehow work up enough courage to "come out" in a sense to Sirius this year.

Now he needed the bravery to do said act.

* * *

><p><em>So I'm at your door with nothing more<br>Than words I've never said  
>In all this white, you'll see me like<br>You've never seen me yeah  
>Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)<em>

_Blue is where I've been  
>Green can't buy me you<br>Silver bells remind me  
>That mistletoe's for two<em>

_So I found a color  
>That only tells the truth<br>That paints a picture  
>Of how I feel for you<em>

_This Christmas  
>I'm gonna risk it all<br>This Christmas  
>I'm not afraid to fall<em>

* * *

><p>Remus knocked on the door of the hotel room him and Sirius were sharing. Sirius opened the dor and made a comment about how Remus was sharing it and shouldn't feel the need to knock. The taller boy bounced back to the bed and threw himself on it. Remus couldn't help but smile at his obvious exhaustion.<p>

He cleared his throat, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. Sirius lifted his head from his pillow to look at Remus.

"So, um, I've been meaning to tell you something," he started awkwardly, blushing a little. Sirius copy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me! You've joined our side! You're gay, aren't you?" Sirius said mockingly. When the only response he got was Remus blushing further he seemed to realise the truth.

"Oh, you really are... Oh. Okay then." Remus nodded.

"But that's not all. I'm also," Remus stared at Sirius' shocked expression. No, he couldn't do it.

"Also what?"

"I'm also a werewolf who hates the moon," Remus responded sarcastically. Sirius gave a bit of a forced chuckle before resuming his position. Remus just couldn't do it. Suddenly Sirius looked up at him.

"You know, Remmy, red's a nice color on you."

* * *

><p><em>So I'm at your door with nothing more<br>Than words I've never said  
>In all this white, you'll see me like<br>You've never seen me yeah  
>Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)<em>

_I'll never feel you  
>If I don't tell you<em>

_This Christmas  
>I'm gonna risk it all<br>This Christmas  
>I'm not afraid to fall<em>

_So I'm at your door with nothing more  
>Than words I've never said<br>In all this white, you'll see me like  
>You've never seen me yeah<br>Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
>Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Santa Tell Me

**Chapter 9: Santa Tell Me**

* * *

><p><em>Santa tell me if you're really there<em>

_Don't make me fall in love again_

_If he won't be here next year_

_Santa tell me if he really cares_

_Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year_

* * *

><p><em>Feeling Christmas all around<em>

_And I'm trying to play it cool_

_But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room_

_Let it snow, is blasting now_

_But I won't get it in the mood_

_I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know it's true love_

_That he thinks of_

_So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy_

* * *

><p>Percy sighed. The blizzard had stopped and he had to work. Percy usually didn't mind work too much but today something just seems off. He kept trying to say hi to his friends but they were all busy. So Percy forced himself to sit down and get some work done.<p>

His thoughts drifted eventually. They ranged from what to get everyone for Christmas to whether pigs would eventually be able to fly. Somewhere along the way he remembered the day he spent with Nico not too long ago. Percy remembered how his eyes lit up when The nightmare before Christ,as was mentioned. He also remembered the amazingly kind and thoughtful words that Nico had said to Percy in his darkest moment.

Percy remembered looking up from his pathetic position on the floor into Nico's black eyes. Nico had looked like a hero in that moment. Or possibly a dark angel, being sent down to Hell. He was so amazingly strong and powerful looking, yet the words that came out of his mouth were tender and made it sound almost as if Nico loved Percy.

Percy was bisexual. Not many people knew, only Paul, Sally, and Tyson were aware of it. And so when Nico seemed to be so loving and beautiful and powerful Percy fell hard. But Percy would never admit that.

Percy had, over the next few days, realized how much he loved all these little random attributes that Nico possessed. Whenever the younger boy's eyes would light up Percy couldn't help but smile. And whenever Nico started ranting about something nerdy he would start making wild hand gestures that Percy loved. And then once his ranting was done Nico would blush shyly and look at the ground. Percy always wanted to take his chin and lift his face, only for their lips to meet.

But alas, Percy refused to fall for Nico di Angelo.

* * *

><p><em>Santa tell me if you're really there<em>

_Don't make me fall in love again_

_If he won't be here next year_

_Santa tell me if he really cares_

_Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year_

* * *

><p><em>I've been down this road before<em>

_Fell in love on Christmas night_

_But I knew you say I woke up and you wasn't by my side_

_Now I need someone to hold_

_Be my fire in the cold_

_But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling or if it's true love_

_That he thinks of_

_So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy_

* * *

><p>Percy was perfectly fine with falling in love with a boy. That wasn't an issue, he stopped denying himself that pleasure a long time ago. It wasn't that he was too son out of a relationship. Percy had taken Nico's words to heart and no longer cared at all for Annabeth in a romantic way. It wasn't even that Percy was stressed about something or had more important things.<p>

Percy didn't want to fall in love with Nico out of fear of how strong it would be.

The sea-green-eyed boy worried that he'd fall too far too soon and then Nico would leave him. Or even worse, Nico could be straight or interested in someone else. What were the odds of Nico liking Percy back. He wasn't good at math but he figured it was something like one out of 7,000,000,000.

Percy didn't think he could handle another heart break so soon. Annabeth's rejection had hit him hard. The two had been friends for as long as they could remember and started dating soon after. He knew her better than the back of his hand. Or at least he thought he did.

But then Nico had arrived. Nico had swept Percy off his feet without even intending to. He made Percy yearn for love like never before. Percy was running around trying to impress the younger boy. And Nico remained oblivious the whole while.

Percy sighed yet again. He looked at the foot tall pike of paper work on his light brown desk. He was in a somewhat roomy cubicle with beige walls. Percy was a big fan of the holidays so he put decorations up here and there in the walls. Someone put a bough of mistletoe on the wall separating Percy's cubicle from someone else. Every time Percy looked over to the plant it was occupied by his colleges.

Percy imagined himself pinning Nico to the wall and kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p><em>Santa tell me if you're really there<em>

_Don't make me fall in love again_

_If he won't be here next year_

_Santa tell me if he really cares_

_Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year_

* * *

><p><em>Oh I wanna have him beside me like ooh<em>

_On the 25th by the fireplace ooh_

_But I don't want no broken heart_

_This year I got to be smart_

* * *

><p>Nico walked up to the other man, interrupting his fantasies.<p>

"Hey, Perce. Do you want to hang out after work?" Nico asked, blushing brightly. Percy broke out into a gorgeous smile.

"I'd love to," he responded whole heartedly. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Nico? Can you go get me those scissors over there?" Percy said, pointing directly under the mistletoe. The boy in question shrugged and stalked over and looked around the desk.

"I don't see any scissors," Nico pointed out. Percy gained a mischievous glint in his eye and approached the other boy. Once he was standing next to Nico he pointed upwards and then hastily pulled him into a kiss.

Nico froze up so only Percy was kissing. It wasn't too long of a kiss, only about two seconds, but it felt like forever. The younger. Boy had no clue what was going on. Was Sally right about Percy possibly returning his feelings? And if so, why did he just kiss him now?

Percy pulled away, realizing that it had already been too long to right it off as nothing.

"Mistletoe," he said, somewhat cheekily. Nico blushed and looked down. So Percy didn't like him, he was only following traditions.

"I see."

Nico left, leaving Percy with his work and thoughts of how maybe it'd be okay if he fell.

* * *

><p><em>Oh baby<em>

_Santa tell me_

_Santa tell me_

_Santa tell me_

_If he will be here_

* * *

><p><em>Santa tell me if you're really there<em>

_Don't make me fall in love again_

_If he won't be here next year_

_Santa tell me if he really cares_

_Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year_

* * *

><p>Later, when the two met up after work, Percy couldn't help himself. Upon seeing Nico and his friends at the diner, he kissed the raven-haired boy on the cheek. Will and Lou started passing dollar bills under the table, Hazel nearly had a heart attack along with Jason, and everyone seemed to be giddy and anxious all of the sudden but Percy didn't notice. He only notice when he saw Nico give a small smile and kiss him on his cheek.<p>

"Hey, Perce," he said right after. Percy was blushing.

"Hey, Neeks," Percy responded with a smile.

Percy could help but think that maybe, just maybe, if he fell it wouldn't be so bad if he dragged Nico with him.

* * *

><p><em>Santa tell me if you're really there<em>

_Don't make me fall in love again_

_If he won't be here next year_

_Santa tell me if he really cares_

_Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year_


	11. Chapter 11: Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

**Chapter 11: Yule Shoot your Eye Out**

* * *

><p><em>These are your good years <em>

_Don't take my advice _

_You never wanted the nice boys anyway _

_And I'm of good cheer _

_'Cause I've been checking my list _

_The gifts you're receiving from me _

_Will be_

* * *

><p>Katniss was at Odds In Favour eating breakfast and talking with Finnick and Annie. They were going to get married soon. Katniss' best friends were Finnick, Johanna, and Annie. She had known them since she was 17. They helped her through her sister's death.<p>

The bell jingled, signalling the enter emcee of a new costumer. She didn't turn around, it was common for costumes to come in. But Annie gasped and started urgently poking Finnick.

"That's him," she hissed. Finnick looked at the man who just walked in. Katniss got confused and turned around only to be greeted with the bluest eyes ever. She immediately recognised him.

She swung back around angrily.

"Were you two gossiping about my love life?!" she whisper-shouted. There was no answer due to Peeta taking a seat right next to Katniss.

"Hey, Katniss. I had no idea you'd be here," Peeta said cheerily. Annie scoffed softly, which was unusual.

"Which is why you've been coming here every day for the past three days, huh?" Peeta blushed but played it off as nothing.

"Um, so, uh, Katniss, since our last date was sort of a flop do you want to try it out again? We can pretend it's the first date if you want? Y-you know, if you agree..." Peeta trailed off nervously. Katniss laughed at his expression. She learned that he was a very sweet guy and absolutely harmless, which made her suspicious but she ignored that nagging voice in the back of her head.

"I'd love to Peeta."

* * *

><p><em>One awkward silence <em>

_And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep _

_Staying up, waiting by the phone _

_And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me _

_Before you bury yourself alive_

* * *

><p><em>Don't come home for Christmas<em>

_You're the last thing I wanna see_

_Underneath the tree_

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock, just an hour before Katniss was supposed to meet Peeta. And she had not gotten ready in the slightest. She usually didn't procrastinate but tonight Katniss could not seem to get herself dressed and ready. Thank gods that she eventually decided she had to get ready and called up her girlfriends.<p>

Two minutes later the door was slammed,open by Johanna Mason, one of Katniss' best friends. She wasn't a typical girl's first pick for outfit and date help but Katniss' style was most like Jo's out of all her friends. And she needed someone to help tone down Annie and Effie.

"Hey, Brainless," Johanna greeted, flopping down next to Katniss on the couch.

"Hey, Mason." Just then the door was politely knocked on, only to be slammed open two seconds later by none other than Effie Trinket. The way of opening the door suited her personality perfectly; Polite and proper, but still firm and she was always prepared to go after what she wanted. Before the door was closed Annie arrived with Finnick.

"'Sup, Kitty?" Finnick teased. Katniss groaned.

"Annie! Why'd you bring him along?" she complained, even though Finnick was her best male friend. The man in question smirked and ruffled her hair only to have his hands slapped away by his fiancée.

"Fishy! We're supposed to make her drop dead gorgeous for her date! Not mess up her appearance!" Annie scolded. Her fiancée just smiled.

"I think it's an improvement..."

"Shut it, O'Dair!" Katniss screamed with a smile. Johanna shrugged.

"I agree with Finny-boy over there," the brow eyed girl said. Effie tutted, stopping their joking.

"Katniss, we only have 55 minutes now! We have to start soon! Johanna, bathe Katniss, she's filthy! Annie, dear, you're helping me pick out the dress. Finnick, you're absolutely useless in this situation. Just inspire Annie and me," she shouted. Everyone quickly rushed in a random direction to fulfill their orders. Johanna dragged Katniss into a bathroom upstairs.

"So," Johanna said as the water poured into the tub and Katniss stripped, "what's this Peeta guy like? Annie told me he was handsome and sweet. Does he seem fake or genuine?" The faucet was turned off and Katniss stepped into the hot water.

"He seems genuine but the way he's so caring and kind just can't be real. And even if it was then why would he still be single? And pining after me of all people?" Katniss wondered, only realizing after it came out that she sounded like some ridiculous teenager romance movie. Johanna grinned.

"Aw, c'mon Brainless, you can get hot, sweet guys if you want. The only reason you haven't had boys asking you out left and right was because of Gale. He beat up every guy who approached you," Johanna said. Katniss tensed at the mention of him but soon remembered where she was and how he couldn't hurt her.

Katniss bathed herself. Johanna stayed in the bathroom but the grey-eyed girl didn't mind. They were practically sisters and had seem each other at both their worst and their best. Johanna had comforted Katniss throughout the loss of her family and Gales abuse. She had threatened to "give Gale a taste of his own medicine" but Katniss argued against it, saying that doing that would make her the same as Gale.

Johanna's life hadn't been easy either and Katniss was there for a good amount of it. She had run away at age sixteen and met Katniss, who was fifteen at the time. Even thigh she was a year younger Katniss, who was already the sole provider of her family, took Johanna in as well. They had grown close and knew each other like the back of their hands.

Katniss got out of the bath water and put on a robe. She walked into her bedroom only to be quickly pulled down into a chair. Effie held out a dress that sparkled red, orange, and yellow and gave off the flickering impression of fire. Katniss honestly had never seen it before and assumed it was someone else's. Annie started on her make up.

By 5:45 she was ready and out the door. Effie was escorting her to the restaurant. Johanna and Finnick had come along saying they needed to approve of a Peeta and Annie came along to try and minimize Katniss' embarrassment.

They arrived at a somewhat fancy looking restaurant. Peeta was standing outside the door. He was threatened by both Finnick and Johanna to not break Katniss' heart or abuse her in any way. Katniss laughed slightly watching Peeta pale and act like a solider receiving orders from his general.

They then went inside and took their seats.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Years, baby <em>

_You owe me _

_The best gift I will ever ask for _

_Don't call me up, when the snow comes down _

_Its the only thing I want this year_

* * *

><p><em>One awkward silence<em>

_And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep_

_Staying up, waiting by the phone_

_And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me_

_Before you bury yourself alive_

* * *

><p>The date went well for the first 15 minutes. Katniss laughed at Peeta's jokes because they were actually funny in a corny way. Then Katniss noticed someone enter the building out of the corner of her eye. It was a man who fit the stereotype tall, dark, and handsome. Katniss immediately felt suspicious.<p>

He walked by the table she was at and she finally got a good look at his face. He sneered at her and Peeta. She started panicking. Why is it that he always found her? How did he do it? Did he have spies?

"Katniss," Peeta asked. "Are you okay? You look worried?" He then shifted around in his chair to see what she was looking at. Gale growled at him from the back of the restaurant, puzzling the blond. Gale approached their table, causing Katniss to shut down.

"Do I know you?" Peeta asked. Gale looked ready to murder, which of course he was. Poor Peeta was still oblivious though.

"Sir, I'm trying to enjoy a date with my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend? The little s*** told you that? Well, she's actually been in a relationship with me for four years," Gale growled. Peeta turned wide-eyed to Katniss.

"You are?" Katniss glared at the taller brunette.

"Gale, we broke up. Why can't you accept I'm gone? I don't love you and I haven't loved you for three and a half years!" she shouted. Gale reached out and slapped her with such force that she fell to the ground. She sat up from the floor and rubbed the side of her face. Everyone's eyes were on them now. Peeta's face darkened.

"Did you just hit her?" Peeta asked in a quiet voice. Katniss hadn't heard his peak like this before. His eyes were trained on Gale's feet. Gale laughed without mirth.

"Yeah, I did. What're you going to do about it?" Peeta lashed his arm out so fast that all that could be seen was a blur. His fist struck Gale's nose, creating a sickly pleasant snapping sound.

"That's what I'm going to do about it. Katniss, let's leave now." Peeta said gruffly, then completely changing his expression to a sweet one and extending his hand for Katniss. She was more terrified of Gale than Peeta at this point so she took it and accompanied him out.

The two walked together down the street, a hint of a smile on both faces.

* * *

><p><em>Don't come home for Christmas <em>

_You're the last thing I wanna see _

_Underneath the tree _

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

* * *

><p><em>Don't come home for Christmas<em>

_You're the last thing I wanna see_

_Underneath the tree (Don't come home for Christmas)_

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

* * *

><p><em>Don't come home for Christmas<em>

_You're the last thing I wanna see_

_Underneath the tree (Don't come home for Christmas)_

_Merry Christmas, I could care less_

* * *

><p><em>[Patrick, in a lisp:]<em>

_Sweet! They've recorded a Christmas song!_

_They must've spent a lot of money on this..._

_But this one time, this one Christmas I got this-_

_[beeps Deck the Halls]_

* * *

><p><strong>Late? Maybe. I don't even really have an excuse. I'm just lazy and a procrastinator who sucks at writing. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Mistletoe

**Chapter 12: Mistletoe (please shoot me now)**

* * *

><p><em>It's the most beautiful time of the year<em>

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna miss out on the holiday<em>

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>With you, shawty with you<em>

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p>Four and tris had scheduled their "date" for today. The thing was that Tris couldn't find anyone willing to babysit Samantha and so they had to watch her while they did whatever. Four didn't mind but Tris seems to be slightly annoyed about it.<p>

They went to a little cafe for lunch, the whole time Samantha was complaining about not playing in the snow. Four chuckled and tried his best to keep the little one entertained, which would earn him a sigh from Tris. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. Samantha was just a kid and her childish behavior was highly amusing for Four, especially since he was never like her.

When they started leaving Tris stopped him as Samantha ran outside. Before he could ask why they stopped Tris pecked his cheek.

"Mistletoe," she grinned. She then chased her little sister.

Four ran throughout the park searching for the two, trying to find them. He saw a flash of blind hair which he decided to follow, hoping it was one of the girls. He was then suddenly hit in the face with a snowball. The blond sisters were laughing together, which was a perfect distraction. Four pelted them both in the face.

A war broke out among the three. It originally started as girls vs. boy but then Sam betrayed Tris and hit her. By the end of the fight they were drenched head to toe.

"We should change," Four concluded. Nobody objected and so they trudged back to their apartment building. After what seemed like forever they finally reached the structure. Samantha quickly started trotting up the steps but Four stopped Tris. He pecked her cheek and pointed above them.

"Mistletoe," he said cheekily before sprinting after Samantha.

* * *

><p>E<em>veryone's gathering around the fire<em>

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chilling with my folks, I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,<em>

_Reindeer's flying through the sky so high_

_I should be making a list, I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>With you, shawty with you<em>

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>With you, shawty with you<em>

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p>They all went to their respective rooms and changed before reconfiguring in Four's living room. They agreed to watch a kiddie movie. It was quite stupid but Samantha liked it and so did Four is he was being completely honest. When the little girls fell asleep the two decided to leave the movie running, seeing as they were both vaguely interested in it.<p>

It was a lame Disney attempt at a Christmas rom-com and in it the couple was currently roasting chestnuts. Someone held a mistletoe bough above their heads, which is when the couple on the couch lost interest. They turned to face one another and Four chuckled.

"Hey look, mistletoe," he said pointing to the screen. Four kissed Tris' forehead causing the smaller girl to blush and clear her throat.

* * *

><p><em>Aye, love, the wise men followed the star<em>

_The way I followed my heart_

_And it led me to a miracle_

* * *

><p><em>Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing<em>

_'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_

_That's a merry, merry Christmas_

* * *

><p>Tris blushed even harder and leaned a little closer to him. She kissed his forehead, getting almost the same reaction as when their positions were reversed. He gazed into her eyes and slowly leaned down towards her lips.<p>

When they finally brushed only did the couple realizes what they were doing. They jumped apart and blushed furiously, Four rubbing the back of his neck and Tris biting her lip.

"Um, well..."

"I sort of like you but um..."

"It just seems..."

"Too early?"

"Yeah. Too early," Four agreed with a grin. Tris smiled brightly at him before turning her gaze to the window. She suddenly had a bright idea.

* * *

><p><em>It's the most beautiful time of the year<em>

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p>I<em> don't wanna miss out on the holiday<em>

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p>"C'mon! It's not too dark yet!" Tris shouted, dragging a man twice her size down the hallway.<p>

"Tris! It's four o'clock! It's going to be dark soon!" Four shouted back. Tris laughed and continued to run with the older mans hand in hers. She narrowly avoided running into a middle aged lady with a swerve. She called back "Sorry, Sally!" before sprinting forwards yet again.

Once they reached the outside air she finally let go. Four laughed at the dazed expression on her face.

"It's remarkable how much your sister and you look alike," he commented. Tris nodded, still staring at the wondrous scene that was the snow falling from the pitch-black sky.

Suddenly something was dropped on his head. He looked up to see an open window with a little face sticking out of it. A very familiar face too. The little girl winked before drawing back inside. Four laughed at Samantha's actions before picking up what fell on his head.

It was a sprig of mistletoe. He blushed and turned to Tris.

"It appears as if we can't escape it," he joked. Tris laughed a little.

"Well, sorry bud, but you've already got your kiss. Better luck next time," she shouted before she ran away, off into the streets of New York. Four vaguely wondered about the safety of Samantha before blindly following the eighteen-year-old.

* * *

><p><em>With you, shawty with you<em>

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>With you, shawty with you<em>

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe<em>

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<em>

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_


End file.
